Harry Potter's adventures Harry Potter Stories Series Book 1
by Emergencyfan261992
Summary: This is the first book in my Harry Potter Stories Series. It is about a quest that Harry Potter is sent on.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I know that Harry Potter is a wizard,and not a prince. I changed that around for the purpose of my story. I don't own Harry potter or the characters. I only own my idea for this story that I wrote,and made up.

Chapter 1: Harry Potter goes out on a quest

Once upon a time in a land far,far away there is a castle on a hilltop. King Potter lives in this castle with his wife Mrs. Potter,and their son Harry who is a very kind prince.

Harry often has to leave the castle,and go into town to get some groceries. On one of these trips to the grocery store Harry has met up with the big bad wolf. This wolf is big,and mean. He also has two men that go out to find Harry.

Harry doesn't like these two men,and he doesn't like the big,bad wolf either. The wolf wants Harry to go out on a quest,and at first Harry doesn't want to go out on the quest.

A fairy has told Harry that he has to go out on this quest for the big bad wolf,and his two men. Tinkerbell has told Harry that if he goes out on the quest for the big bad wolf,and his two men that there is a great reward for Harry when he gets back to the castle.

Tinkerbell exclaims to Harry,"You must go out on this quest for the big bad wolf,and his two men because if you don't go on this quest they will kill you."

Harry responds back to Tinkerbell,"Ok,Tinkerbell I will go out on this quest for the big bad wolf,and his two men."

"Good Harry,and when you get back there will be a reward waiting for you up at the castle."

"Ok,Tinkerbell."

Harry doesn't want to get killed by the big bad wolf,and his two men,so he decides to go out on the quest for the big bad wolf,and his two men. Harry has started out on this quest.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Harry goes back home after he is done with the quest

Harry has went out on the quest for the big bad wolf,and his two bad men. While he is out on this quest he has found what the big bad wolf,and his two bad men were looking for.

Harry has found two little pigs which the big bad wolf,and his two bad men were looking for,but they couldn't find the two little pigs because they have run away from the big bad wolf,and his two men.

The two little pigs don't want to go back into town with Harry because the big bad wolf has gotten a hold of the third little pig,and he has eaten the third little pig.

The other two little pigs have run away from the big bad wolf because they don't want to end up like their little brother,and they also run away because they are scared of the big bad wolf.

Harry has succeeded in his quest,and he is happy that he has succeeded. Harry has gone back home to the castle with his mom,and dad where he belongs.

The next day Tinkerbell has found Harry at the castle,and she talks to him. She tells him that he did a very good job out there on the quest for the big bad wolf,and his two men.

Tinkerbell exclaims to Harry,"Harry you did a very good job out there on the quest for the big bad wolf,and his two men,and you shall be rewarded greatly for your efforts while you were out there on the quest."

Harry responds back to Tinkerbell,"Ok,Tinkerbell,thank you."

"You're welcome Harry."

Harry thanks Tinkerbell,and he wonders what his great reward could be for doing such a good job while he was out on the quest for the big bad wolf,and his two men.

Tinkerbell tells Harry to be patient,and wait. Harry doesn't want to wait to see what his reward is going to be.

Harry exclaims to Tinkerbell,"Tinkerbell what is my reward?"

Tinkerbell responds back to Harry,"Harry please be patient,and wait."

"Ok,I will be patient."

Mr. Potter has also told his son to be patient,and wait.

James Potter exclaims to Harry,"Be patient,and wait my son. If you wait patiently you will be rewarded greatly."

Harry responds back to his dad,"Ok,father I will be patient,and wait. I will wait patiently,so that way I can be rewarded greatly."

Mrs. Potter,Harry's mother also talks to Harry,and she tells him that it was almost time for him to meet someone very special.

Lily Potter exclaims to Harry,"Harry it is almost time for you to meet her."

Harry responds back to his mom,"Meet who mom?"

"Wait my son,and you will soon see for yourself Harry."

"Ok,mom I can wait."

Tinkerbell shows up,and she talks to Harry. She tells him to follow her to where his reward is waiting for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Harry meets Princess Melissa

Tinkerbell has a talk with Harry for a few minutes,and she tells him what is going on now that he is back at the castle.

Tinkerbell exclaims to Harry,,"Ok,Harry follow me,and I will show her to you."

Harry responds back to Tinkerbell,"Ok,I will follow you,and where are we going Tinkerbell?"

"You just wait,and see Harry."

"Ok,I can wait Tinkerbell."

A few minutes later Tinkerbell shows up with a beautiful princess named Melissa. Harry looks at the beautiful princess,and he is shocked at how beautiful she is.

Harry exclaims to the princess,"Mrs. beautiful princess what is your name?"

Princess Melissa responds back to Harry,"Princess Melissa is my name,and what is your name?"

"Prince Harry is my name."

"Harry are you the king,and queen's son?"

"Yes,Princess Melissa my parents own this castle,and this is our home. This is where I live."

"This is a very beautiful castle,and may I have a tour of this castle Prince Harry."

"Ok,I will have to ask my father,and mother first to see if it is ok with them Princess Melissa."

Tinkerbell exclaims to Harry,and Princess Melissa,"You two stay here. I'll go,and ask Harry's parents if he can give you a tour of the castle."

Harry,Na Princess Melissa respond back to Tinkerbell,"Ok,Tinkerbell we will stay here while you go,and ask my parents if I can give Princess Melissa a tour of the castle."

"I will be right back Harry."

"Ok,Tinkerbell."

Tinkerbell goes to have a talk with Prince Harry's mother,and father to see if it's okay with them if he gives Princess Melissa a tour of the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Harry gives Princess Melissa a tour of the castle

Tinkerbell talks to Harry's parents about him giving Princess Melissa a tour of the castle,and showing her around the castle.

Tinkerbell exclaims to Harry's parents,"Your son Prince Harry would like to know if he can give Princess Melissa a tour of the castle."

Harry's parents respond back to Tinkerbell,"Yes,Tinkerbell,Harry can give Princess Melissa a tour of the castle."

"She is also invited to stay for dinner with us. We are having a special dinner tonight in the banquet hall in Harry's honor tonight,so please make sure to tell her that as well."

"Ok,I'll go,and tell them Mr. Potter,and Mrs. Potter."

"Ok,Thank you."

"You're welcome."

A few minutes later Tinkerbell shows back up,and she talks to Prince Harry,and Princess Melissa.

Tinkerbell exclaims to Harry,"Prince Harry I just spoke with both of your parents,and they said yes that you can give Princess Melissa a tour of the castle."

Harry responds back to Tinkerbell,"Cool I will do that,and is there anything else that I need to know?"

"Yes,there is Prince Harry. She has been invited to stay for dinner tonight. Prince Harry your parents are hosting a special dinner in your honor tonight in the banquet hall."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Prince Harry,and you two have a good time tonight. I have to be going now."

Harry,and Princess Melissa exclaim to Tinkerbell,"Bye Tinkerbell."

Tinkerbell responds back to Harry,and Princess Melissa,"Bye Prince Harry,and Princess Melissa." Tinkerbell has left the castle,and Prince Harry gives Princess Melissa a tour of the castle. Princess Melissa likes the tour,and she thanks Prince Harry for going out on the quest for the big bad wolf,and his two very bad men.

Princess Melissa exclaims to Harry,"Thank you Prince Harry for going out on the quest for the big bad wolf,and his two men. Thank you also for giving me a tour of this beautiful castle."

Harry responds back to Melissa,"You're welcome Princess Melissa."

Prince Harry finishes giving Princess Melissa a tour of the castle,and Prince Harry's dad comes out into the hallway,and he lets them know that it is dinner time.

James exclaims to Harry,and Melissa,"Harry,and Princess Melissa it's dinner time. Meet my wife,and I in the banquet hall in five minutes."

Harry,and Melissa respond back to James,"Yes,we can do that."

King Potter leaves, and he goes into the banquet room for dinner. As his father is leaving Princess Melissa asks Prince Harry a question.

"Prince Harry where is the banquet hall at? I don't know where it is at,could you please show me where it is at?"

"Princess Melissa don't worry about it I will show you where it is at."

"Thank you,and I trust you that you will show me where it is at."

"You're welcome."

A few minutes later Prince Harry,and Princess Melissa make it into the banquet hall just in time for dinner.

Harry,and Melissa exclaim to Harry's parents,"Here we are just in time for dinner."

James,and Lily respond back to Harry,and Melissa,"Come on in you two,and have a seat."

"Ok,we can have a seat."

Prince Harry,and Princess Melissa take their seats in the banquet hall. James Potter,and his wife Lily Potter also take their seats in the banquet hall as well, so everyone can eat their dinner, and show their appreciation to Harry for what he has done.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A special banquet in Harry's honor

A few minutes later they order their dinner,and the servants out into the banquet hall,and they serve their guests their dinner.

The big bad wolf,and his two men are outside. They can smell the delicious food,and they can't get into the castle through the door because it is locked. They try to get in through the back door,but they can't get in through the back door because it is also locked.

They all walk around,and climb up on the top of the roof. One by one they slide down the chimney,but at the bottom there is a nice fire going down in the fire place.

Billy the bad man exclaims,"it is hot down here."

Willy responds back to Billy,"Yes,it is hot down here,and why is it so hot down here?"

"Because the king,and queen have a fire going on down here in the fireplace."

"Ok,we will find another way into the castle."

The big bad wolf,and his two men can't find another way to get into the castle. They have been outsmarted by the king,his wife,and their son.

"Men we have been outsmarted once again what are we going to do about it?"

"Yes,I know that we have,and I don't know what we are going to do."

"Neither do I."

"You two are worthless,so I am going to get rid of you someway."

The big bad wolf tries to get rid of his two men,but they are to fast for him. The big bad wolf is thrown down the chimney by his two men,and he lands in the hot fire. The two men then get into a huge fight,and they both fall down into the chimney. They also land in the hot fire that is going in the fireplace.

Harry exclaims to his mom,and dad"Dad, mom look someone is in the hot flames in the fire place."

James,and Lily respond back to Harry,"Yes,we can see that son."

"That's the big bad wolf,and his two men."

"Yes,Princess Melissa you are right."

"Yes,that she sure is."

Prince Harry likes Princess Melissa,and she likes Prince Harry. They decide that they both should live happily together in the castle with Harry's mother,and father. The big bad wolf,and his two men are gone for good because they burned to death in the fire that had been going in the fireplace.

The big bad wolf,and his two men will not be bothering anyone in the kingdom anymore. Harry,James Potter, Lily Potter,and Princess Melissa throw a huge party to celebrate.

They invite everyone in the kingdom to the castle for the big celebration. Everyone in the kingdom is happy that the big bad wolf,and his two men are gone for good.

The people of the kingdom can run around free without being afraid of the big bad wolf,and his two men. Everyone has a joyous time at the celebration.

After the celebration ends James,and Lily Potter send Harry,and Melissa to bed for the night. They go into their bedrooms,get their pajamas on,lay down in bed,and go to sleep for the night. They fall asleep for the night.

A couple of hours later James,and Lily Potter get tired. They go into their bedroom,and they lay down in bed for the night. They also fall asleep for the night. Everyone has a peaceful nights sleep,and they don't wake up until the next morning. 


End file.
